ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret of Chromastone
Episode Information January 29, 2010 Summary When Ben gets sick he is pleased to see an old friend in Tetrax but is caught off guard when Tetrax demands Ben give him Chromastone. Tetrax changes Ben into Chromastone but instead showed Diamondhead. Ben doesn't even have a chance to explain what happened to Chromastone when Tetrax attacks him demanding that he be handed over. Tetrax shatters Diamondhead and reveals Chromastone inside. Tetrax gives Chromastone a crystal which he absorbs, then Chromastone flies off to Petropia. Tetrax soon explains about why he needs Chromastone, he tells Ben, Gwen, and Kevin about Chromastone being the only one to save Petropia, by using that crystal (he gave Chromastone) which contains a crystalized back-up of Petropia & its people (which were destroyed by Vilgax). Ben's situation gets worse when Vilgax shows up, demanding Tetrax return the crystal Tetrax stole back from him. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Tetrax fight Vilgax until Kevin accidently tells Vilgax whats going on. Vilgax flies to Petropia, while Ben, Tetrax, Gwen and Kevin go aboard Tetrax's ship and fly to Petropia. Vilgax soon arrives to Petropia and fights Chromastone demanding he return the crystal. Chromastone pleads for mercy, but Vilgax reveals he has none. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Tetrax arrives to Petropia, in order to protect Chromastone. Vilgax grabs the crystal off Chromastone only to discover the crystal power had been used up throws it away and flies back to Vilgaxia. A dying Chromastone hands Ben a second crystalized back-up before fading away. Ben then turns into Diamondhead (revealing Diamondhead knows what to do with the crystal) and climbs to the top of Petropia to revive Petropia's people. Ben/Diamonhead's actions revive both the Petrosapians & Chromastone, who reveals to Ben that he is Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia and reveals that Chromastone still remains within the Omnitrix. Tetrax later flies Ben, Gwen, and Kevin down to earth. Meanwhile Vilgax catches Ben's cold. Appearances Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Tetrax *Vilgax *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia *The revived Petrosapien Omnitrix Aliens *Diamondhead *Chromastone *Jetray *Humongousaur *Echo Echo Trivia *This episode marks the second time Ben has had deal with a cold while in possession the Omnitrix, the first being "Side Effects" (from the original Ben 10 series). However the cold in this episode doesn't produce strange side effects on his alien forms as it did in Side Effects, instead it causes him to sneeze while in alien form. *Tetrax reveals that Petrosapiens don't get colds after Ben asks how a silocon-based lifeform can get a cold (after sneezing in Diamondhead form). *This episode marks the first appearence of Petrosapien bounty hunter, Tetrax Shard in Ben 10: Alien Force. It also explains the origins of Chromastone & his connection to Diamondhead (as well as the Petrosapiens & their homeworld Petropia). *The climax of this episode marks the return of the planet Petropia & its people since its destruction at the hands of Vilgax. Category:Alien Force Season 3 episodes